


XXV

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [25]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twenty-fifth in a series of 55 word stories.





	XXV

_To hate is to have loved; wildly, unbearably._

_It is guilt like hunger pangs in your stomach._

_It is burning._

_Be still, my beating heart._

_You are a chant bursting from my throat, a symphony in a haunted opera house._

_High counters, arched eyebrows; a martini set upon marble._

_I miss your predisposition to light._


End file.
